Saving the best for last
by Kirsty1988
Summary: Sometimes love is right infront of you and you dont realise it shawnamy fic
1. Melissa

Saving the best for last

Hey guys this story also has a song to go with it, which I kind of got the idea for it. The song is called 'Save the best for last' by Vanessa Williams so download it then you can see where I am going to go with this story. Please enjoy and don't forget to review thank you xxx

Chapter 1 

He sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands, he had just had another argument with his girlfriend and this time things were not looking too good. She had gone to far this time, well she always did and he was not about to be drawn in by her tricks again, she was always using his popularity as a WWE superstar to brag to her friends or do interviews for local newspapers about his personal life, he knew she would try and brainwash him again. There was a knock at the door, he did not answer it, and he knew exactly who it would be. It was late and she still was not giving up on him.

"Shawn, I am really, really sorry, please let me in, I want to see you, I want to sort this out" cried Melissa.

Shawn had met Melissa two years ago when the WWE went to Italy and the moment he laid eyes on her long dark hair and blue eyes he knew that he should take a chance to get to know her, in time he loved her and they were a couple. But now Melissa had made it really clear why she wanted to be with him, it was not for him as a person, it was for his money and his popularity. His best friend had always tried to tell him that Melissa was using, he just didn't want to believe it.

"Mel I have had enough of you, as far as I am concerned our relationship is over from this day on" shouted Shawn.

"Please baby, just let me see you, I want to show you how really sorry I am" cried Melissa.

"Mel I have heard this time and time again, you say that you will change but you never do" said Shawn "Please leave before you wake anybody up, let me get on with my life on my own"

"But Shawn, I want to be part of your life, and I want you to be part of mine, I love you" said Melissa.

"I said no Mel, now please go away from me, get out of my life, please" shouted Shawn.

"Fine Shawn, I will leave, but I am not going to give up on winning you back, no matter what I will try," said Melissa.

Shawn sighed and opened his cell, he called Amy, she had always been there for him whenever he had a problem he knew exactly who to turn to. Even though it was late at night he knew that she would not mind him calling, after all that's what friends are for.

"Shawn are you ok," asked Amy sleepily.

"Not really Ames, I have just broken up with Mel again," said Shawn.

"Oh Shawn, don't be upset, maybe its for the best, you know what will happen if you get back with her again" said Amy walking over to her window.

"Ames I know that but I love her" said Shawn.

"But Shawn you know that she is using you, please don't take her back this time, no matter how hard it is you have to try and forget about her. I exactly what it is like and its very tempting to get back with someone if you love them, just try and do it, if not for you then do it for me" said Amy.

"I will try Amy for you, but I am not saying it is going to be easy, but I will try" sighed Shawn.

"Good Shawn, how about meeting tomorrow, I will buy you a drink and help you get your mind of Mel" asked Amy with a smile.

Shawn laughed "Sure Amy that sounds great"

He enjoyed his nights out with Amy, she was always the light of the party, in his eyes anyway, she was such a great friend to him and he enjoyed her company, especially when he was feeling down, she could always make a situation seem better than it was. They had been close ever since Amy came to the WWE seven years ago, Shawn was the one who helped Amy learn the basics of wrestling and she really respected him for that.

"Well I will see you tomorrow, I will let you get back to your sleep and sorry for waking you up again Ames" said Shawn.

"Shawn its fine, like I always say, you can call me whenever you like" said Amy.

"Thanks Ames your really great" said Shawn.

Amy laughed "Thanks Shawn, see you tomorrow"

Shawn shut his cell phone and sighed, he wondered if he would ever find love.

End Of Chapter

Well Please Review xxx


	2. A drunken kiss?

Saving the best for last

Hey guys here is the next chapter please review thanks xxx 

Chapter 2 

"Hey Shawn" said Amy hugging him "How are you, have you heard anything from Mel today"

"She keeps trying to call but I haven't answered yet," said Shawn.

"Yet" said Amy with a confused look on her face.

"I'm trying my best Amy, I really am" sighed Shawn.

Amy smiled and put her arm round Shawn "Well that's why we are going out tonight, you never know you might meet someone new"

"I doubt that very much Amy," laughed Shawn.

"Never say never Shawn" laughed Amy.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go," said Shawn offering Amy his arm.

Amy took Shawn by the arm and they left and went to one of the local bars. The bar was full of people as they entered Amy noticed Melissa dancing with some other guy, she looked at Shawn and he had already noticed them.

"Shawn where are you going" asked Amy when Shawn started to make his way over to Melissa.

"I just want to sort things out with her Amy, I'm really sorry but I have to do this" said Shawn.

Amy sighed as Shawn went over to Melissa, she sat at the bar and watched Shawn talk to Melissa, and after a few minutes Melissa was laughing and hugging Shawn. Amy quickly looked away when they started to make their way over to her.

"Hey Amy, How's it going" asked Melissa with a smile.

"Just fine thank you" said Amy sarcastically.

"Cool" said Melissa quietly; she could feel the tension between them.

"Shawn, I hope you don't mind but I have to go now something's just come up, I have to go, you two have fun," said Amy getting to her feet.

"Amy, don't leave, what do you have to do," asked Shawn.

"I think you know Shawn" she hugged him then left.

"What's with her?" said Melissa with a disgusted look on her face.

"Nothing at all, Amy's a great girl and a great friend of mine," said Shawn.

"Shawn, I think she likes you, I don't want really want you to see her anymore" said Melissa.

"Of course she likes me, she is my friend and as for not seeing her anymore you can forget about that" shouted Shawn.

"Shawn, don't you see the way she looks at you, I cant believe you cant see it, how stupid are you" shouted Melissa.

"You know Mel, Amy was right, you do just use me and I can't believe I didn't see it before, don't contact me again, that's it and this time Mel, I mean it" shouted Shawn.

"Fine Shawn, go and find Amy, believe what Amy says, I can get you back just like that" shouted Melissa as Shawn left.

Shawn went back home, he went into the lounge and sat down on the sofa and sighed, for the second time this week he had broke up with Melissa, he could not believe that he was dragged in again and completely brainwashed by her. He had completely blown Amy out just so he could be with Melissa as well. He picked up his cell and called Amy.

"Hi Shawn" said Amy, Shawn could tell that she was upset with him.

"Amy I am really sorry about tonight, you were right about Melissa, I can do better without her and I am going to try my best to forget about her," said Shawn.

"What brought this on, you were all over her at the bar" asked Amy.

"Something just made me think, that's all" said Shawn.

"OK Shawn, well what you going to do with the rest of your night" asked Amy.

"Nothing at all" laughed Shawn.

"Well why don't you come over and share a bottle of wine with me" said Amy.

"Sounds good, I never turn down wine," laughed Shawn.

Amy laughed, "I know"

Shawn shut his cell and made his way over to Amy's but Melissa's words echoed in his mind about the way Amy looked at him. He never thought of Amy as a girlfriend just a friend and he knew that Amy would feel the same about him. He cleared his head and knocked on Amy's door. Amy answered and she looked close to tears.

"Amy what's wrong" said Shawn going inside and hugging her.

"Nothing Shawn, it's stupid," cried Amy.

"Oh come on Ames, how long we been friends now, you can tell me anything" said Shawn sitting down on the sofa with Amy and putting his arm round her.

Amy sighed "Its just Adam, just found out he has got a new girlfriend now"

"Aww Amy, I'm really sorry about that," said Shawn.

"That's not it, guess who he is with now," said Amy facing Shawn.

"Who" asked Shawn.

Amy sighed "Trish"

"Trish, why would she do that to you, she is suppose to be your best friend?" said Shawn squeezing Amy's shoulder.

"Well that's what I thought" sighed Amy.

"Well Ames, lets not waste time talking about Mel and Adam, lets drink this wine" said Shawn opening the wine and pouring it into two glasses.

Amy picked up her glass "To being single"

Shawn laughed and picked up his glass to "To being single"

Shawn and Amy smiled at each other.

"You know Shawn, I cant help but think if I will ever find the right guy" sighed Amy.

"You will do Amy, its just a matter of finding him" said Shawn pouring a second glass of wine for each of them.

"What if I don't find him, I don't want to be alone forever" said Amy.

Shawn looked at Amy "Amy a girl like you will not be alone forever, you're a great girl, you have a good personality and to top it off your beautiful"

"Thanks Shawn" Amy smiled.

"Only saying the truth Amy" said Shawn taking a sip of his wine.

"Well Shawn, I think that Melissa is really stupid for treating you like she does, you're a great guy and deserve better than her" said Amy.

Shawn sighed "Well after tonight I am seeing everything so clearly, she is so jealous as well you know"

"What has she got to be jealous about" said Amy loking at Shawn.

"She is jealous about my friendship with you" said Shawn.

"We are just friends, good friends" said Amy.

"I know that Amy" laughed Shawn.

"A guy and a girl can be friends without anything happening between them, cant they" said Amy finishing off her wine.

"They sure can" said Shawn "Now I better get going its late and I have drunk to much. Shawn got to his feet and almost fell over.

"Don't fall" laughed Amy helping Shawn to the door.

"Well goodnight Ames, see you tomorrow" said Shawn with a smile.

"Goodnight Shawn" said Amy pulling Shawn into a kiss.

Amy and Shawn smiled at each other not really knowing what they had just done.

End Of Chapter

Well what you think so far please review.


	3. Going back to the start

Saving the best for last

Well here is the next chapter, thanks for the reviews as always xxx 

Chapter 3 

Amy woke up the next morning, she had a really bad headache, she sat up in her bed, and she looked beside her and saw Shawn asleep right next to her. She clutched the cover around her and tried to wake up Shawn.

"Shawn, Shawn, wake up," shouted Amy.

Shawn woke up and jumped "Oh no what happened" said Shawn quickly getting out of the bed and picking up his clothes that had been thrown to different spots in the room.

"I was hoping that you could tell me," said Amy looking a little embarrassed.

"Amy, I have no idea, but I think we can both say that it was not suppose to happen," said Shawn heading for the door.

"I know I can't remember anything from last night" said Amy holding her head.

"Me either Ames, now I got to go, I will speak to you later" said Shawn he was in a hurry to leave.

"Ok Shawn" said Amy, she was glad he was gone, now she could think about what happened last night.

-Amy's Thoughts-

I don't remember drinking that much, how could I end up in bed with my best friend, maybe we were just both feeling lonely, yes that's it, we didn't mean for it to happen it just did and there is nothing that can change it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn had just arrived back home, there was a note stuck to his door. He picked it up and went into the kitchen. He opened the note which read"

Shawn I really miss you, how about giving things another go. I enjoyed the two years that we spent together, why throw it all away. I now understand that Amy is just your friend, nothing more, call me.

Melissa x

Shawn smiled; he picked up the phone and called Melissa.

"Shawn I came by last night when you left the bar, I don't want to loose you Shawn, I love you" said Melissa as she picked up the phone.

"Mel, I know I said that I would not come back to you, but I have to, I love you" said Shawn, he really just wanted to get his mind of what happened with Amy last night.

"Aw Shawn I have missed you so much, can I come over now and see you" said Melissa happily.

"Sure Mel, see you soon" said Shawn putting down the phone.

For some reason Shawn felt like his was betraying Amy by seeing Mel, but why should he, they were just friends. Right?

-Shawn's thoughts-

Shawn your stupid, how could you drink so much, you know your limits. At least Melissa will help to take my mind off Amy; I think what happened last night was kind of embarrassing for the both of us. Ok Shawn get Amy out of your mind Melissa will be here soon, should I tell Mel what happened last night, of course I should, no more lies for me.

There was a knock at the door. Shawn walked to the door and there stood before him was Melissa. She flung her arms around him and started to kiss him.

"Mel wait, there is something I need to tell you" said Shawn taking Melissa's hand.

"What is it Shawn" asked Melissa twirling the tips of her dark hair.

"Well last night, I was with Amy and we were having some wine, then one thing led to another and we ended up in bed together, neither of us knew what we were doing, but we both said this morning that it was a mistake and it should not have happened, can you forgive me" asked Shawn.

"Shawn of course, its not as if we were together then, if we were of course I would mind" said Melissa moving into kiss Shawn again.

"Good, I'm glad we can start over, I am going to be honest with you from now on" said Shawn.

"And I will be honest with you too Shawn, I don't want to loose you" said Melissa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

RAW

Amy walked down the corridor to the women's locker room. She was not looking forward to seeing Trish, they had not been speaking and to top it all of she had got with her ex Adam better known as Edge. Amy sighed with relief when Trish wasn't there.

"Hey Amy you ok, sorry to hear about Trish and Adam, I cant believe that hey would do something like that" said Stacy.

"It's cool Stace, I have other things on my mind I made a big mistake last night" sighed Amy.

"Want to talk about it," asked Stacy putting her arm around Amy.

"Well its kind of embarrassing" said Amy.

"Come on spill" said Stacy with a smalls mile.

"Well you know me and Shawn have always been good friends" started Amy.

"I do," said Stacy.

"Well last night we were having some wine together and we both must have got drunk because we ended up in bed together the next morning" explained Amy.

Stacy's face broke into a big smile "OOOOO you and Shawn I knew this would happen"

"Stace, we both said that it was a mistake," said Amy.

"Is that how you really feel" asked Stacy.

"I don't know what I feel for Shawn, I'm so confused," sighed Amy.

"Well I am sure that you will figure it out and if you need to talk I am always here for you," said Stacy with a smile.

"Thanks Stace" said Amy.

Stacy left and Amy started to think about how she really felt about Shawn.

-Amy's thoughts-

Shawn is just a friend, nothing more, I think… Its stupid for me to start having feelings for him, he is my best friend but why ant I get him off my mind. Is this just because I am feeling lonely or could I be starting to fall fro Shawn?

Amy decided to go and see Shawn; he had just had his match so he would still be at the arena. She knocked on he door and Melissa answered.

"Melissa… what are you doing here" asked Amy shocked.

Melissa smiled "Didn't Shawn yell you, we are back together"

"No he didn't" said Amy.

"Oh well, he is in the shower at the moment, would you like me to pass on a message" said Melissa.

"No its fine, just tell him I came by" said Amy turning to leave. She was annoyed at Shawn, how could he just get back with Melissa after what happened last night.

End Of Chapter

Well what you think, please review and let me know, next chapter will be upsoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Saving The Best For Last

Saving The Best For Last

Hey guys sorry its been soooo long for me to update this story. My Internet was cut of and I couldn't get to a computer. Well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks.

Chapter 4

Later that night Amy called Shawn; she wanted to see if he would mention getting back with Melissa to her. 

"Hey Amy, Where you been, I didn't see you on Raw tonight" said Shawn. 

"Well I was there, I came by your locker room but you must have been in the shower or something" said Amy.

"Oh yeah, err I was, by the way I have got something to tell you" said Shawn.

"I think I know what it is Shawn, you are back with Melissa aren't you" said Amy.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you I was just waiting for the right time," sighed Shawn.

"I know why you are really doing this Shawn, its because of what happened with us, you don't want to think about it do you" said Amy.

"Its not that I don't want to think about it Amy, its because you are my best friend and I don't want this to ruin our friendship" said Shawn.

"Well why are you back with Melissa when you know that it never works with her" shouted Amy.

"Well …." Sighed Shawn.

"See you don't even know why you are with her Shawn, you are going to be used by her again and I'm will be the one who has to pick up all the pieces" said Amy.

"That's not going to happen again, we have promised that we will tell the truth to each other no matter what this time" said Shawn.

"Since when does Melissa tell the truth Shawn?" shouted Amy.

"She is time, I can feel it" said Shawn.

"Well all I can say is good luck and I hope you know what you are getting yourself in for," said Amy.

"Thanks and I think I'm old enough to realize when a relationship is going wrong, im not a teenager anymore," shouted Shawn.

"Well goodbye and good luck then" shouted Amy putting the phone down.

Shawn sighed. He knew that Amy only cared about him and didn't want to see him get hurt again. He was just thinking about Amy when his phone started to ring again.

"Hello" said Shawn secretly hoping that it was Amy calling him back.

"Shawn, its Vince can you meet me tomorrow to talk about your next storyline" he asked.

"Sure boss just let me know when and where and I'll be there," said Shawn.

"Meet me at the arena for No Way Out, I want to start your storyline this Sunday" said Vince.

"Ok boss, see you then" said Shawn putting the phone down.

Shawn arrived at the arena the next day and went straight to Vince's office, he went inside expecting to see Vince but instead he saw Amy. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" said Shawn a little shocked to see her.

"Vince told me to come, something about a new storyline for No Way Out," said Amy.

"Same here" said Shawn sitting down beside Amy.

Before he could say anything else Vince came into the room.

"Hey glad you guys could make it," said Vince sitting down at his desk.

"Well what's gonna happen at No Way Out" asked Shawn.

"Well I am putting you to in a love storyline" said Vince with a smile on his face.

"What… me and Shawn in a love storyline, no way" shouted Amy.

"I think the fans will really like it, come on what do you guys have to loose." Said Vince. 

"Vince, when you asked me to come here I thought I might have a title shot, not a love storyline" said Shawn.

"Well if you two don't go through with this then you can forget about having title shots at Wrestlemania to face John and Trish. But if that's the way you want it I can find someone else to do it" shouted Vince.

"You know what, now that I think about it, that seems like a really good idea" said Amy with a smile.

"It sure does," said Shawn.

"Great" said Vince rubbing his hands together. "Now at No Way Out, Amy you will have a match against Trish for the title, Trish will win that match and then John is going to come down to the ring after the match and try to FU you, but Shawn will come into the ring and make the save. How does that sound to you guys so far".

"Pretty good" said Amy.

"That settles it then, see you guys at No Way Out." Said Vince.

Amy and Shawn got up to leave; Shawn opened the door and allowed Amy to go first.

"So where's Melissa today" asked Amy.

"She's at my place, waiting for me to get back" said Shawn.

"Cool" sighed Amy.

"I can walk you home first if you like" smiled Shawn.

"Its cool Shawn, you get back to Melissa, I will see you at No Way Out" said Amy.

"No really Amy I'm walking you home and I am not taking no for an answer" said Shawn walking off in the direction of Amy's house.

Amy laughed and followed Shawn. 

**BACK AT SHAWNS**

"You better go, he will be back soon," giggled Melissa.

"But baby, will you come with me, leave Shawn, be with a real man like me" said Adam (Edge)

"I can't not yet, I'm having to much fun, I love the feeling of getting caught" smiled Melissa.

"Well as much as I enjoy having you all to myself, I guess I don't mind you messing Shawn around for a little longer" said Adam kissing Melissa.

"You will have me to yourself soon don't worry, but go before he comes back" laughed Melissa.

"Ok baby, Call me tomorrow" smiled Adam.

"I will do," said Melissa kissing Adam and leading him to the door.

Melissa headed back in to Shawn's bedroom and straightened things out and finished just in time as Shawn came through the door.

"Hey baby, how did it go?" asked Melissa.

"Great actually, I have a title shot at Wrestlemania" smiled Shawn.

"That's great" said Melissa kissing Shawn.

"Yeah it is, but I also have a love storyline with Amy" said Shawn taking Melissa's hand.

"Its fine Shawn, I know you and Amy are nothing more than good friends, I trust you" said Melissa.

"You know Mel, I am so happy on how understanding you are being of everything, thanks baby" said Shawn.

"Don't mention it" said Melissa pulling Shawn in to a hug and smiling.

End of Chapter

Well what you think. Please review. 


End file.
